


What's a ring to a victor?

by dementxa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Viktor's thoughts, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa
Summary: Viktor's musings on his ring while he waits for Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A really bad story I wrote in less than 10 minutes. I was inspired by an online article I read.
> 
> Please, if you like this, check out my other stories too! :3

 

"You're not wearing your ring?"

Viktor's interest was piqued. Two young women sat next to him, talking animatedly. He didn't have the habit of eavesdropping on other people's conversations, but he had no qualms doing it if the topic intrigued him. So he deftly moved his chair closer to the women's table to be able to hear better.

"Oh, I'm not. It's uncomfortable, you know? I think my skin is just too sensitive."

The woman that was talking kept touching her hand nervously, as if the mere thought about her ring was bothering her. Her friend was quick to soothe her.

"Oh, yes, that's true! And you know, I think it's very fashionable now. A lot of famous couples don't wear their rings."

"That's right! And besides, I don't want to risk losing it somewhere. You know how easily Semyon can get angry."

Viktor frowned. He didn't know how easily angered Semyon was, but at this moments his sympathies were for him, not the woman. He lifted his hand and looked at his ring. Since Yuuri gave it to him, he'd only taken it off to clean it. He always wore his ring - when he was on the ice, when he bathed, when he slept. He hadn't lost it so far.

_It's trendy, huh?_

There seemed to be some truth in those words. The news that Viktor Nikoforov and Yuuri Katsuki were engaged had spread like wildfire. Viktor suspected Pfichit was the main reason for that. Some old acquaintances had already congratulated him, adding jokingly that Viktor Nikoforov, the life-long bachelor, was finaly tied down.

_No, it shouldn't be like that._

A ring, whether it was an engagement ring or a wedding ring - wasn't a shackle. It wasn't a branding burnt into your skin. It was ... it was just a ring. A thin golden band that wrapped around your finger; a sign that you had deliberately and willingly connected your soul with another person's.

_Semyon will never be as happy as I am._

He smiled. The young woman was currently listing off her husband's many vices. After just a couple of minutes, Viktor was left with the impression that this Semyon was the single worst being on this planet. He didn't think it was right of anyone to complain about their partner. After all, everybody chose the person they wanted to spend the rest of their days with. It was unfair to complain.

Everyone had bad qualities. Even his irreplaceable Yuuri - Viktor smiled dreamily - could be unbelievable in some respects. He was neurotic, too conceited and sometimes a bit selfish. And that low self-esteem of his too ...

But that wasn't enough to extinguish the love Viktor felt.

_I'm sure that there are things about me that Yuuri doesn't like as well._

Nobody was perfect, after all. Love wasn't about finding someone who had no vices. Such creatures didn't exist. It was actually about learning to accept everything about your partner, even their bad sides. Love was about the effort one made to be happy. And the ring was a symbol of that effort.

"After all, Vera, you have to have your freedom too."

The words made Viktor's hands shake. Why did people think that being in a relationship meant giving up your freedom? And why, when they thought so, did they continue to be in a relationship?

Yes, Viktor no longer had the freedom that a bachelor's lifestyle offered - not that he'd ever made any use of it! But he was a free man now too. This ring wasn't a symbol that he belonged to someone. It was a symbol that he belonged _with_ someone. Someone who completed his life, who was a plus when Viktor was a minus, and a minus when he was a plus.

"Viktor."

Viktor looked up. Yuuri was standing beside him. He was panting and his face was flushed.

"I'm so sorry ... wrong bus stop ... I think Yurio misled me on purpose ..." He was explaining with a ragged voice.

"It's ok." Viktor smiled and pushed the empty chair towards him. "Sit down and rest, ok?"

Yuuri did. He was still breathing heavily. His hands were shaking while he unzipped his jacket. Due to the cold air his skin was red and the ring was standing out on his finger. Smiling, Viktor reached out and touched the gleaming metal gently.

"Yuuri," he spoke, "do you like wearing your ring?"

"Oh?" Yuuri was surprised by the question. He looked down at his hand. "I ... yes, of course I do. I mean," he blushed, "it irritates my skin a bit, but I think that's because I'm not used to wearing jewelry. But I wouldn't take it off for something so little."

"Mmm ... and what would you take it off for?"

"Oh!" Yuuri thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I'd take it off if you asked me to."

"Only in this case?" Viktor insisted.

"Well ... yes. I mean ... it wouldn't be fair to you, would it?" Yuuri's blush had deepened. "Why do you ask? Do you want to take your ring off?" He looked at Viktor's hand to make sure that the gold band was still there.

Viktor shook his head. He smiled, took Yuuri's hand and kissed it.

"Of course that I don't want to," he said. "I'm glad you don't want to either."


End file.
